


Perfectly Imperfect

by storyspinner70



Series: Perfect Partners 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Schmoop, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Jared is hiding. Jensen won't allow it.Part two of the Perfect Partners 'verse.





	

**Fic Title:** Perfectly Imperfect  
**Author:** [storyspinner70](http://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70)  
**Fandom/Genre:** RPS, Romance  
**Pairing(s):** Jensen/Jared  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 2,340  
**Warnings:** warnings only for digustingly sweet boys, a/b/o dynamics (for Jared anyway)  
**Summary:** Jared is hiding. Jensen won't allow it.  
  
**Fic Link(s):** [LJ](http://storyspinner70.livejournal.com/14320.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10466823)  
  
A/N: Part two of a story born from an amazing art prompt I was lucky enough to win on an reversebang. More to come!

**PERFECTLY IMPERFECT**

 

“Jensen? Baby? I’m gonna run out for a bit.”

“Hold on, I’ll come with you. I need to get out of the house for a bit, anyway. This work is driving me crazy.”

“Uh, I’d rather go alone, if that’s okay.”

“Well, of course, sweetheart. I’ll just…hang here until you get back and finish what I’m doing.”

Jared gnawed on his lip, pausing as if he were unsure about something.

“Sweetheart? What is it? You okay?” Jared didn’t answer, so Jensen gently pushed. "Where are you going?”

“Just. You know,” Jared waved his hand about. “to do stuff.”

“Stuff. I see.” Jensen stared at him for a moment, then something dawned in the back of his eyes. “Wolf stuff?”

Jared shuffled his feet. Jensen cursed.

“Do you think I forgot you’re a were, Jared?”

“Well, no, but...”

“But what? You think I’m going to be turned off at the sight of your wolf dick so much I won’t ever want to touch your human one?” Jensen laughed, then noticed Jared wasn’t laughing with him, but was standing awkwardly, face downcast. “Are you kidding me?” Jensen’s voice was flat. “For the love of all that’s...stay there.”

Jared hunched in on himself a little more. Jensen came back in the room, pulling his sneakers on as he talked on the phone. “Steve. You and Chris home? Good. Stay there. Jared and I will be by in about twenty. We’re leaving right now. It’s fine. No, he’s...I’ll let you know when we get there.” Without a word, Jensen led Jared out the door and into his car.

*

The car was silent on the way over. Chris greeted them at his door, his eyes asking questions Jared could only shrug to.

“Hey kids! I need you and your daddies to help me out some, is that okay?”

The kids looked wary, but agreed. “Okay, it’s come to my attention that my hairier friends...” Jensen ignored Chris’s growling… “think I’m an idiot. So, I’ve gathered you all here...”

“You’re in our house, idiot. This isn’t some...”

“...to shed a little light on the subject.”

Jared opened his mouth to object, but Steve, who was standing beside him, shook his head. “Jen’s “making a point”. Trust me, there’s nothing you can do when he gets on a tangent but let this dog hunt.”

“I know,” Jared muttered back. “He’s exactly like a bloodhound with a scent. He will not stop until you get his point.” Jared smiled ruefully, turning back to where Jensen was pacing and gesturing wildly like he always did when he was on a tear. He absolutely did NOT jump when he was confronted with Jensen’s unsmiling face right in front of him.

“Hey, baby...”

“Don’t _baby_ me, traitor.”

“Jensen…”

“Don’t start with me, Chris. Do you all think I’m weak, is that it?”

“What, of course not baby...”

“Well, obviously, but you’re human, you can’t help it.”

“ _Chris!_ ” Jared hissed.

Jensen snorted and got in Chris’ face. “Then what does that make you, _Chrissy_? I put you on your back just last month. What’s weaker than weak? Hmm?”

“I let you...”

“You didn’t _let me_ do shit. I beat your ass fair and square, and nothing you say is ever going to change that. You might have super strength, but I fight nasty, and I like to win.” Jensen strode back over to Jared. “So what is it? I’m too weak to see you with paws and fur? My poor human mind just wouldn’t be able to take it? Tell me. Why haven’t I seen any of you shift other than Chris when he was fleeing from Jared?”

Silence.

“Something super interesting about the weave of your carpet I don’t know about? Should I be staring at it too? Or is that a wolf thing I wouldn’t understand either?”

“Unca Jensen?”

“Hey buddy.”

“Are you mad?”

“Kinda, yeah.”

“Pick me up, Unca Jensen.”

“Come here, buddy.”

“Don’t be mad, Unca Jensen. They don’t mean to be stupid.”

“What the...”

“Jeremiah Allen, you don’t...”

“Silence.” Jensen cut through Steve and Chris’ protests. “Finally someone with some sense.”

“It’s like the Tooth Fairy or Santa Clause, Unca Jensen.” Chris snorted but stayed quiet. “They think it’ll change if you see.” Jensen could feel the weres shuffling behind him.

"I know, buddy.”

“But they don’t know Unca,” Jeremiah paused. “Or maybe they just forgot.”

“They don’t know what, buddy?”

“That you see them just fine already.”

Jensen hugged his godson until he squeaked and placed a big smacking kiss on his cheek. “This is why you’re my favorite,” he whispered. “But don’t tell anyone.”

Jeremiah giggled and demanded to be put down.

Jensen turned to the uncomfortable weres behind him. “So where do y’all do your thing?”

“Backyard. It faces miles of woods so we usually just...” Steve gestured vaguely.

“Shift and run?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, get on it. Jared and I will be there in a second.”

Chris rolled his eyes, muttered something about a bossy alpha wanna be and ushered his family out the back door.

*

“Jensen...”

“Look sweetheart,” Jensen cut him off. “I get it. I do.” Jensen gathered Jared in his arms, brushing his bangs out of his downcast eyes. “I’ve seen it, you know? How you think you’re too tall. Too broad. Too male. And, apparently, too wolf.”

Jared leaned against him, warm and sad. Jensen continued. “I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart. You’re...”

“Don’t say perfect,” Jared interjected, getting some of his fight back.

“Trust me. That’s the last thing I’d say. You’re a human furnace and you sweat like a leaky faucet. Oh, and god, you after mexican food?” Jensen’s whole body shuddered.

Jared started laughing. “Shut up. You aren’t exactly Mr. Perfect either, you know, CrankyPants McAsshole.”

“Kiss me, omega. I’m tired of looking at your stupid dimples and those bambi eyes you think do something for you.”

“I wouldn’t touch your perfect face if you paid me to.”

Jensen smiled and tugged Jared’s head down, kissing him all over his face.

Jared laughed and pulled away. “Let’s go get this over with.”

“Come on wolf boy.”

*

“So the whole full moon thing is bullshit?”

Jared and Steve rolled their eyes.

“What? It’s not like _anyone_ ever told me about this stuff.”

“And it’s not like _anyone_ ever asked,” Chris replied, voice muffled as he took his shirt off.

“Fair point. Okay, so step one, get naked. What’s next?”

“We just...” Jared struggled for a moment to explain the shift properly. “...call our wolf.”

“I see. I think I understand what you mean.” Jensen nodded.

Jared kissed Jensen, then shifted. Chris and Steve and the kids followed soon after.

“Amazing.” Jensen sat on the grass, waving the tiniest pup over to him. “You’re adorable buddy. Wait. I know I can’t understand you when you’re shifted, but can you still understand me?”

The pup nodded and jumped into Jensen’s lap. Jensen ruffled his fur, laughing at Jeremiah’s fierce little growl. Flipping them over, Jensen put Jeremiah on his back and rubbed his belly, growling and rubbing his face in the silky fur. Jeremiah was howling and wiggling, clearly having fun with his Unca.

Suddenly, a larger head pushed against Jensen’s side. “Uh oh, buddy. Looks like _someone_ is jealous.” Jensen shifted back onto his heels. “Go run, buddy. Have fun.”

Sitting back on his ass, Jensen turned to Jared, reaching to cup his snout. “You’re beautiful baby.” Jared ducked his head, shy even as a wolf. “Can I...” Jensen paused for a split second. “...pet you?”

Jared narrowed his eyes for a moment then nodded. Jensen ran his hand down Jared’s spine, coarse fur sliding through his fingers as he did so.

“You’re the color of chocolate, sweetheart. Of course you are.” Jared woofed and butted his head against Jensen’s chest. “And caramel. Some of your favorites.” Jensen pulled Jared to him carefully. “Come on sweetheart. You can still sit in my lap.” Jared settled carefully, his wolf large but lean – just like he was as a human. “There we go. You still have your beautiful eyes.”

Jensen kept up a stream of words, soothing any fear Jared might have had and lulling him into a comfortable half doze. “My beautiful wolf.”

Jared rubbed his head against Jensen’s stomach. “Sweetheart. Get up, baby. Time for you to run, huh? You were coming out for some reason, so you must need it. Up, baby.”

Jared shook himself out of sleep and rose, stretching. Woofing slightly, he looked at Jensen then licked him from chin to forehead. Jensen sputtered. “Oh, that’s it.” Jensen jumped on Jared, laughing, and they wrestled for a bit, Jensen wrapping his legs around Jared and whispering in his ear. “You’re hot as a wolf, sweetheart, but don’t think you’re getting any in this form. Keep your tongue to yourself.” Jared growled and nipped at Jensen. “Owww, I was kidding. No biting. Jesus.”

Jared paced a few steps away from Jensen, snout in the air, and turned his back.

Jensen rolled his eyes. “A brat even in fur. Great. Just what I need.” Jensen squatted down, petting Jared for a moment. “I have work to do, sweetheart. I’m gonna grab an Uber or a cab and head home. I’ll leave the car keys on the kitchen counter.” Standing he reached for his phone and shooed Jared. “Run, baby, run. I’ll see you back at home.”

Jared howled and took off. Jensen smiled and watched him go.

*

Jared came home a few hours later, happy Jensen wasn’t upset by his wolf, but still a little cautious. Jensen looked up from his laptop as Jared plopped down on his couch. “Hey, sweetheart. Have fun?”

“I did. It was nice to have someone to run with again.”

“Jared…” Jensen set aside his laptop for a moment, and leaned forward, running his fingers through Jared’s hair. “I do have a couple questions, if that’s okay.”

Jared closed his eyes for a second, dread gathering. “Of course, Jensen. You can always ask anything.”

“I was joking about sleeping with you in wolf form, of course, but I have to say it made me wonder. Do you...” Jensen paused, searching for words. “Will you miss it?”

“Miss sex in my wolf form, you mean?”

“Yeah.”

“I might.” Jared answered honestly. “It’s...a big part of were mating. I know you know what it’s like when you feel something in your gut. When you get that urge – that primal instinct. I’ve seen it in you. It drives you almost as much as it does us. The need to own, to protect, to dominate. Humans...” Jared paused. “Humans are good at tamping that primal instinct down. At covering it with layers of society and _humanity_. Weres are different.” Jared took a moment to look at Jensen’s deliberately neutral face.

“Our wolves are always close. They guide us and lead us in all things. Part of most romances is sex with the one we love. Our wolves call for the same satisfaction. It’s part of our animal instinct. So, yes. I may miss it. But, Jensen...” Jared rose, walking the few steps to kneel before Jensen’s seat. “Another part of any relationship is compromise. It will never be a perfect mating because you’re not a were. But I don’t want a “perfect partner”, Jensen. I want you.”

“Sweetheart.” Jensen paused a moment to gather his thoughts. “I don’t want you to do without anything. I feel like I’m taking something important from you.”

“Oh, Jensen, no. What you give me is worth curbing my wolf a little for you. It’s worth it a million times over.”

Jensen stayed silent. “I’m not the only one giving up things, Jensen. You’ve already lost, what, two friends at work because of me?” Jensen snorted. “I know what you said, Jensen, about them not really being friends, but I also know what that betrayal feels like, even from someone who isn’t “really a friend”. There are places we won’t be able to go without comment. Things we won’t be able to do without hate. I...” Jared reached for Jensen, cupping his face. “I think you’re worth it. I think you’re worth anything.”

“Jared.” Jensen surged up, grasping Jared’s hair and drawing him into a kiss. “Jared, baby, of course I think you’re worth it, too.”

“You said questions, baby, anything else you want to ask me?”

“You said you missed having someone to run with. Do you miss your family? Your pack? Why haven’t you been back to see them? Why haven’t I met them?”

“Weres, by nature, are not solitary. We rely on others for support, for help, for protection. Your family isn’t just the people with your blood. The entire pack is family. I...” Jared paused here, casting Jensen a sad look and running his fingers through Jensen’s hair. “As you’ve seen from Chris and Steve, most weres are mated much earlier in life than I am. The pack’s job is to look out for all the members of that pack. When one of us has an issue, the pack is supportive and helpful. Sometimes though, supportive becomes pitying and helpful becomes meddling.” Jared is silent for a moment. “I’d see the pity in their eyes and I just couldn’t breathe.”

“Oh, sweetheart.”

“I left the pack, telling them I was going on a mate quest – one final push to find my mate in life. It was true, to a degree, though, honestly, I’d settled, already, for someone _good enough_.”

“I guess that’s what scares me, sweetheart. That you’re settling. You could do so much better than me.”

“No, Jensen, I really couldn’t.”

“Sweetheart...”

“I love you, Jensen. I know it’s probably too soon for you, but I do. More than I ever expected to love someone – were or not.”

Jensen dropped his forehead to Jared’s collarbone. Jared kissed the top of Jensen’s head, threading his fingers through his hair. “Oh, baby. I love you too.”

 

**Next up: Jensen meets the in-laws. It doesn’t go exactly like they expected.**


End file.
